


You, and no one else

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Hinata, Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Kissing, kageyama is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those things happen, right? It happens to everyone eventually. It's normal. It's supposed to happen.<br/>Kageyama should have seen this coming. And now his head was filled with the idea of...<br/>Hinata.<br/>Hinata with a girlfriend. A girl wrapping her arms around Hinata's shoulders and leaning in to kiss h-</p><p>No. That didn't work. That couldn't work. It was- just- No.</p><p>Hinata would find a girlfriend some day. That day might be closer than Kageyama thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, and no one else

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post something since the beginning of november, i truly am .... * here goes the life update no one asked for *  
> I was in paris last week and i got back the morning of that same day of the attacks, and the most shocking thing to me was that i was there for a concert... Anyway I'm glad I'm back and able to post this little fluff thing =w=
> 
> ah, i was tempted to tag this as alternative universe because of Tanaka and what happens to him in this fic... just fyi things like this could only happen in AUs -sorry tanaka ily-

“T-This is... Incredible” Suga breathed out.

“Unbelievable” Daichi added, looking dead serious.

“I don't even know what to say” Asahi smiled awkwardly.

The three of them had never looked so astonished and shocked and most of all speechless.

Daichi had even had to interrupt practice for all of them to collect his thoughts around what Tanaka just announced to the whole team.

“You made that up” was the only thing Nishinoya could say. He wasn't cheerful and playing around like usual.

“I did not” Tanaka replied, a bit worried about the team's reaction to his previous words. “I can assure you this is 100% true.”

“Still” Tsukishima said, taking a step towards them from the other side of the court, “if you don't show proof to us, we won't believe a thing you said.”

Kageyama looked at all of them, everyone showing different reactions, and every single one was the most absurd thing he'd ever seen. It was honestly so funny. The horror on their faces was funny, Tsukishima thought that too probably, but he was kinda surprised as well. Yamaguchi couldn't say a thing but stared at Tanaka as if he was trying to read him, failing miserably. Ennoshita was staring at him too, standing behind Suga. Then Kageyama looked at Hinata. He didn't look as shocked though, he seemed quite thrilled by the news and was dying to know more about it.

But he didn't dare to ask. So Kageyama did it for him.

“Are you gonna tell us more or do we have to stare at your proud face all day, Tanaka-san?” Kageyama said, breaking the silence and a bit of that tension as well. Tanaka smiled and now the tension was gone completely.

“Ahh! You want to know then! Ask me something!”

“What is sh-” Hinata was beginning to ask, jumping forward to Tanaka and the other third years, but Tsukishima interrupted him suddenly.

“I can't believe you got a girlfriend before graduating. Before everyone else on the team, actually.” That mean comment couldn't shake the proud grin on Tanaka's face, not in a million years. He smiled even more, if possible.

“We all can't believe this” Asahi added, patting Tanaka on the shoulder as if that comment had ruined the mood, which definitely didn't happen according to Tanaka.

“So is she in the school?” Daichi asked, relaxing a bit, finally taking in that information and starting to process it.

Everyone was wrapping their minds around the idea of Tanaka with a girl, an _actual girl_ , in real life, flesh and bones. Seeing them try so hard to think about it and imagine them together was hilarious, Kageyama thought.

Tanaka explained that yes, she was in the school and she was a third year -of course followed by a unison of oooohs and aaaahhhs- and she was obviously really cute, even though she wasn't Kiyoko-san. “Of course it isn't Shimizu” Suga commented, “otherwise you wouldn't be telling us about your relationship in the gym, you would directly be going to a wedding planner to set up everything and you would have handed us the invitations to your cerimony already.” And everyone laughed, now relaxed. Hinata looked like he had a thousand questions to ask Tanaka about his new girlfriend and so they spent a good ten minutes chatting about what she looked like and how they'd met.

Now it was Kageyama's turn to feel a bit tense and not be able to smile -not that he would smile all day everyday like Hinata did, anyway- and laugh and joke around Tanaka like everyone else. He felt a weight on his chest, on his shoulders too, he felt uneasy and wanted to be alone as soon as possible. He didn't know what was going on in his head but he needed to collect his thoughts and understand why he was feeling like this. Something about that conversation had upset him and he didn't even know what yet.

Daichi interrupted their lovely chat after a while. “We need to practice now, we're getting back on that topic later though, Ryuu, me and Suga have still a few... Things to ask you.” And Suga grinned like he already knew what they were gonna talk about while coming home, even though Daichi hadn't said a thing to him yet.

Their chemistry was amazing, Kageyama had always admired it. Yes, him and Hinata had a pretty good chemistry -or something, whatever the hell was going on between them-, he had to admit, but it would never compare to Daichi and Suga's.

With that uneasiness in his chest and mixed feelings about the whole relationship talk with Tanaka on his mind, Kageyama left the gym and didn't even wait for Hinata to join him that day. Hinata didn't run after him, so apparently he had his own thinking to do. The day after, they didn't address it. Kageyama found himself scared of approaching the conversation again, it was the last thing he wanted. Talking about feelings and relationship made him feel so uncomfortable. He couldn't stand it. He almost hated it.

 

 

That night he let himself reflect on the whole situation. Why was he feeling so uncomfortable thinking about a normal thing like a relationship?

Everyone had those sort of things. Or at least everyone would end up having one, and then maybe breaking up at some point, but it happened. _Those things happen to people_. Then why that weird feeling like someone was pushing all the air out of his lungs and like he was underwater and pulled down by a huge weight chained to his ankle?

 _Calm down_. He tried to breathe and laid on his bed. Breathing had never seemed so difficult.  _It's just a relationship. It's not like Tanaka is going to be skipping club activities and not give his all on the court during matches. If anything, that maybe be motivating him to do better._

And he believed that. Having someone you care about watching you while you perform can truly make the difference. For better or for worse. And Tanaka was a show off, so that would definitely end up helping him. He remembered what it was like in middle school, when he was playing with his senpai Oikawa. Oikawa was an incredible player, but relationship didn't seem to motivate him. It was the opposite, he was emotionally unstable and going on dates tired him. Not to mention when he was dumped. He was a mess on the court, a train wreck almost dragging everyone down with him. Thank god Iwaizumi-san was always ready to get a grip of him and pull him together again, making him play decently even on the same day of the break up.

No, it wasn't that. Kageyama knew he wasn't feeling strange because of the worries about his team mate and his abilities. It had to be something else. He started to wonder what it would be like if someone else on the team got a girlfriend.

_Those things happen, right? It happens to everyone eventually. It's normal. It's supposed to happen._

The thought of Tsukishima with a girlfriend made him laugh. Okay, maybe _that_ would never happen. But then he imagined Daichi with a cute girl sitting by his side, and that worked well. Daichi looked like the type to be a perfect boyfriend. Sugawara too, he was so caring. Even though part of Kageyama wanted to see the captain and Suga together, as in a couple. _Nevermind_.

Asahi with a girlfriend, he could see that happening as well... Same with Nishinoya, even though it would be hard to find one not taller than him, he thought. And that led to Hinata.

Hinata.

Hinata with a girlfriend. A girl wrapping her arms around Hinata's shoulders and leaning in to kiss h-

No. That didn't work. That _couldn't_ work. It was- just- _No_.

Kageyama forced himself to think about something else, that image of Hinata printed in his mind was making his stomach twist in response.

So Kageyama thought about himself with a girlfriend. And that, among everything, was the thing that worked the least. He was positive that it was wrong. It felt wrong.

And he understood.

More than that, he understood immediately why that image of Hinata had made him sick.

He wanted to see him with someone, because that wasn't weird, that wasn't wrong. He just couldn't stand to see him with a girl, or someone else that wasn't _him_.

That feeling of wanting something to happen he felt everytime he saw Daichi and Suga together, that exact feeling was filling him now, and he was aware for the first time of what it meant, because he wasn't thinking of his team mates now, he was thinking of a specific someone and that feeling was a hundred times more powerful now.

He wanted to be with Hinata. No girlfriends allowed. Just them.

 

 

Even though that scenario of Hinata with a possible female significant other terrified him, he had to think about it from time to time when they were all changing before and after practice and Tanaka was shoving down their throats just how beautiful his relationship was. Everyone seemed bored by him already, Tsukishima was annoyed of course, everyone but Hinata.

“So what did you do yesterday?” Hinata asked him pulling the most excited and interested face.

“Ahh” Tanaka sighed, trying to look cool even though he was too proud of himself to achieve that, “we went on a date.”

“A date???”

“A _date_.”

The conversation sounded ridiculous, Kageyama thought. He tried to ignore them but the high pitched voice of Hinata sounding too damn excited about everything of that damn relationship was too annoying. Scary, also.

“And, Tanaka-san, what do you do on dates?”

Kageyama froze. Why would Hinata want to know at all costs all the dynamics of a relationship?

“Well, you know, you can go to the cinema... Grab a bite somewhere, it must be classy though” -Tanaka tried to ignore Daichi and Suga quietly laughing in the background, because Tanaka was everything but classy- “and the most important thing is that the man has always to offer. You know, we have to pay.”

“Ooooh” Hinata let out a sigh. Kageyama could tell just how bad he wanted to experience those kind of things in his life as well. _No, no no no. Hell, no._

“That's chivarly, Hinata.”

“That's medieval” Tsukishima commented, but Tanaka dropped it and kept talking to Hinata instead.

“Why do you ask? You've never been on a date, have you?”

Hinata blushed and looked down. This was painful to watch. Kageyama wanted to leave the changing room and not hear a thing of that conversation anymore but his legs weren't cooperating. He was stuck there, unable to run away from things that would only hurt him.

_Hinata will find a girlfriend some day. That day might be closer than I think._

“No, I haven't.” Hinata finally replied, the red still on his cheeks and suddenly locking eyes with Kageyama who _hated himself_ for staring at him in that moment.

But now Kageyama wasn't able to look away and Hinata's eyes were so intense that Kageyama was scared he would read him and know.

Know that Kageyama was glad Hinata had never been with anyone before. Know that he was praying for him not to get with anyone, actually, ever. Not if that meant he would love- That word echoed in his mind and stabbed him like a thousand knives. He didn't want Hinata to love someone else. Kageyama was well aware that Hinata would never fall in love with him, but seeing him loving a girl and being happy with them and wanting to make them happy too... It would break him, more than anything had already hurt him in his life.

“One day, Hinata.” Hinata and Kageyama jumped at once. They both had forgotten Tanaka was still in the room with them.

“It'll happen, one day! Don't give up! I thought I was never going to get a girlfriend and now look at me!”

Sugawara walked into the changing room and grabbed the water bottle he'd left there by accident.

“Plus” he said, like he hadn't just casually witnessed to the whole moment between them, “I believe there's someone meant to be with each one of us, out there. You just need to find them.” And like that Suga smiled and walked out again. They needed to practice, Kageyama didn't have time to think about Suga's sybillic words right now. Even though he couldn't shake them away.

_There's someone meant to be with me, he said. That would obviously be him. And someone meant for Hinata. I just hope he doesn't find his person too soon. I hope he doesn't find them, ever._

 

 

“Hey, Kageyama.”

Him and Hinata were walking home together. A whole week had passed and that was the first time they were alone and able to talk about not volleyball related stuff. Hinata obviously didn't want let this opportunity go, while Kageyama on the other hand... He wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as he could. He managed to avoid Hinata at school and during club activities because after that moment they had in the changing room, he wasn't able to look at him the same way. There was the constant reminder that Hinata was well aware of relationships now, and it was a matter of fact that he was more than interested in having one. Or he was willing to try if those things were meant for him.

“Mmmh?”

_Please dont ask about those things._

“What would you do if you were to go on a date?”

_There we fucking go._

“I, uh... I never thought about that.”

“Well, you can think about it now” Hinata pushed. He didn't want the conversation to be over already, apparently.

“I don't know, stupid... I never went on a date in the first place.”

Hinata relaxed at those words. Kageyama didn't even know why he confessed it in the first place, but he was sure there would be no reason in hiding something they both already knew.

“Me too” he said smiling a bit, still looking at the bike he was carrying in his hands.

“I think it goes for Yamaguchi as well. When we were changing the other day I talked to him, he was soooo embarrassed, Kageyama.”

The way Hinata said his name was too much for him. He hadn't heard it for days and now it was there, on Hinata's tongue, it felt so right and so _good_.

“And Tsukishima too, of course. I can't even see him with a girlfriend, eheh, right?”

Kageyama nodded. He had the same exact thought. Did this mean Hinata had imagined himself with a girlfriend too? Or did he...

“I have to go” Kageyama suddenly stopped walking.

“O-okay” Hinata muttered. He looked concerned.

“See you tomorrow, Kageyama!” He tried to smile like usual but Kageyama knew just how obvious he'd been right now, so Hinata must have purposely stepped back from the situation and let him go. He couldn't keep it that way, it was too much to handle. He either had to tell Hinata about all of that burden he was carrying or let it go for good and give Hinata the chance to have his first relationship, his first kiss, his first love. And all of that didn't include him.

 

 

 

The next day there was no club activities. Hinata cursed all the gods for that. Kageyama thanked them. He knew it was the only way to avoid Hinata and his neverending mumbling about lovey-dovey things to do with your supposed partner, and Tanaka always sharing too much information about his cute other half was too much to handle.

During lunch break on the same day he found out Hinata was the cuddly type, he wanted to fall asleep next to his imaginary girlfriend and wanted to caress their soft and long hair, wanted to take them on dates to the cinema just because he could use those intimate moments to hold them in his arms and whisper sweet words to their ears. Hinata didn't shut his mouth about all of this not even once. Kageyama actually hated all those things Hinata wanted to do, but he was more than willing to make an exception if the one who did them was him: having Hinata pressed against his chest was a too good scenario and even though the cinema one wasn't his ideal date, he'd want to go anyway if with that ginger head.

During the afternoon, Kageyama meant to study and for once not think about Hinata for at least a couple of hours. He needed to give himself a break, after all. But Hinata had other plans. Kageyama's phone rang while he'd just started reading the first line on the list of homework he had. Even before picking up the call, he knew already who it was.

“Oi.”

“Kageyama!” Hinata sounded too damn excited, like always.

“What's up?” _I don't have time for this. I don't know if I can deal with this right now._

“Since there's no practice today the only way I could talk to you was this, or you could invite me to your place right now.”

_Like hell I'm going to._

“I'm actually trying to study” Kageyama seemed too annoyed than he actually was, and that was good, maybe Hinata didn't want to talk to him that much then.

“Me too!”

_Then why are you calling, dumbass?_

“I was wondering though and I wanted to ask you something before I got started...”

Kageyama held his breath, hoping for the worst not to come right now he didn't have any strenght anymore to fight this.

_Either you tell him or you let him go._

“You've been weird lately, since Tanaka got a girlfriend. Maybe it's because of that, maybe not, but I was watching you the whole time and I have an idea why you're like this.”

_Well, shit._

“What is it” Kageyama tried to keep his voice steady.

“So you're admitting you've been different?”

“Yeah. I know I have. Whatever you're thinking, spit it out so I can go back to my homework.”

Hinata took a deep breath on his end of the line.

“I get it, you're scared.”

“I am” Kageyama couldn't stop those words from jumping out his mouth and now they were out there. For Hinata to realise everything.

“I am, too. I feel you.” He paused. “I'm afraid of this whole thing even though it sounds so exciting... I'm afraid I won't have someone to try these things with, you know?”

_You could have me._

“And I realised maybe you're nervous and always avoiding the topic because you're just like me, scared of not finding... That right person for you.”

Hinata had used Suga's words. He caught that message too.

“It's... It's not like that.” Kageyama needed to tell him now, or keep that secret to him forever and fill his life with lies and regret.

“I'm not attracted to girls, Hinata.”

Kageyama thought that maybe telling this first would be the best thing, and then he could confess the rest of his feelings. But how to let those words roll out of his tongue was way harder than he thought. And now he'd said it and he meant it.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Hinata went silent. Now saying the rest of the things Kageyama meant to say was even more difficult and he didn't even know where to start.

_I like you, Hinata. No, maybe I'm a bit in love with you. Okay, that's too much. I like guys. That's obvious, considering what I just said. I didn't know that until recently but then I found out that I like to imagine kissing you and holding you and you made me realise. No, there's gotta be a better way..._

“I get you” Hinata spoke, finally “I get what you mean. So it's as I said with the difference that you like guys?”

Kageyama froze.

“You like...”

“I like girls, Kageyama.”

_That's it. I'm never going to tell him. I'm bringing this secret to my grave. I have to get over him. I have to get over him without ever getting a taste of him or know how it feels to hold him and fall asleep next to him..._

“But I told you I get what you mean! I wouldn't mind doing the same things I fantasize about a relationship with a guy, too. I was surprised cause I never thought you would tell me.”

_Of course I'd tell you._ And then Kageyama realised he didn't need to lie. He could tell him everything. He didn't mind being with a guy. So was there a chance?

“How would you know?”

“Know that I don't mind? I'm not sure, I just... Well, it's embarrassing.”

Kageyama could feel Hinata squirm on the other side of the line. He was nervous.

“Tell me, dumbass. I told you my biggest secret.” _Not the only one, though._

“Promise me it won't gross you out...”

“I promise.”

“When Tanaka started talking about his relationship I immediately knew I wanted to try all those things too. Oh, especially the kissing.”

Kageyama blushed and covered his cheeks even though Hinata couldn't see him right now.

Why did he have to always be so straight forward?

“And of course it was fine for me to imagine those cute moments with a future girlfriend, but then I thought that I wanted to actually try those things with someone I trusted, someone I was comfortable with, and just some random girl didn't seem like the best choice...”

Breathing was the most normal thing to do but now Kageyama had suddenly forgot how to function.

“I started thinking that maybe I want to try the date-thing with you. That's when I realised that I don't mind being with boys, too. I think. Even though the only guy I would want to be with is you. You, and no one else. So does it count?”

Kageyama cursed under his breath because Hinata was at his goddamn house and not there with him so he couldn't respond in the best way he wanted to, without using words that would ruin the moment. He wanted more than anything in the world to just hold Hinata in his arms and let him know that he felt the same. He wanted to kiss him so badly he was willing to run to his house even though it was raining outside and both of their parents would have complained.

He didn't care. He only needed Hinata.

“Kageyama say something...”

“I'm falling for you” those words were so hard to say but they felt simple, right.

“I'm falling for you and I don't know how to stop.”

It seemed like time had tricked them and put them in a bubble, cause that moment felt neverending.

“Then don't.”

“I don't know if I'll be able to look at you in the eyes tomorrow” Kageyama was so nervous he was shaking a bit.

“You need to. I have plans for us, tomorrow. Kageyama, will you go on a date with me?”

 

 

 

It seemed like a normal sunday for them. They hadn't addressed anything that they'd talked about the day before, both of them too shy to start that conversation as soon as they met up. They went to a new sports shop since Kageyama needed new volleyball shoes, then they had lunch. As Tanaka proudly taught him, Hinata wanted to pay for Kageyama as well and so he did, he wasn't having any of Kageyama's complaints.

“What do you want to do next?” Hinata asked him after lunch was over.

“We... Could watch a movie.” Hinata's eyes widened with the realisation that Kageyama had listened all those times when he wouldn't shut up about his ideal dates, and the fact that he was willing to let Hinata do whatever he liked the most was enough for him to close the distance between them and take Kageyama's face between his hands.

“You don't have to do this for me. We can do whatever you feel like, too.”

Kageyama blushed but managed to keep his expression composed.

“But I want to do it. I want to try everything as long as I'm with you.”

And those words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, but it didn't matter since Hinata leant in to close that remaining distance between their faces and finally brushed their lips together. It was like everything Kageyama had ever imagined it to be and even better. Hinata's scent was filling him and his touch was soft against his cheeks, Hinata was keeping him close while on his tiptoes and that was the most adorable thing Kageyama had ever experienced. Then Hinata softly licked Kageyama's lips and Kageyama granted his permission: and Hinata was all over him, licking the inside of his mouth and getting him drunk with his scent. When they broke the kiss Kageyama was panting a bit, but not as much as Hinata was.

“I have a confession, Kageyama” he said while trying to steady his breath.

“Maybe I don't like girls that much... Maybe I only like boys, I don't know. I like you too much that I don't understand a single thing.”

Kageyama held Hinata's hand and kissed him again, softly.

“I like you too much to care about that.”

“Didn't know you were the cheesy type...” Hinata teased him and smiled up to him. God, he was so beautiful and he had no idea.

“Shut up, dumbass” he replied and shoved Hinata into a hug. That small body of his felt so good in his arms. Just right.

“I like you, Tobio...”

“I like you too, Shouyou.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah i'm also getting my laptop fixed this week so i won't be uploading when the new haikyuu is out, sorry again about my fucked up schedule ;-; (also.....this weekend I'm cosplaying as kageyama at a small convention....just so you know how far up their asses i actually am)  
> thanks to everyone leaving kudos to my iwaoi sinful fics, i love you all ;w; <3


End file.
